


Blade Grave’s Lament

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Inspired by Barik's past. Originally posted on my Tumblr.





	Blade Grave’s Lament

Verse 1  
Under blades of wind  
I’m the last to fall  
by brass flawed  
by iron found 

Chorus 1(x3)  
Like a stone  
a gash  
like fortress

alone

Verse 2  
Key to the North  
part of the wall  
lost in the South  
will always stay tall

Chorus 2(x3)  
My prison  
a reminder  
a promise

my crime

Verse 3  
Stiched by idea  
Sand and iron vault  
Wickedness or farce  
Forever my fault

Chorus 3(x2)  
Like a stone  
a gash  
like fortress  
my promise  
a reminder  
my pride

For them


End file.
